There is a wide variety of craft or activity sets available for children and to those who are not artistically talented for creating artistic displays. For example, paint by number kits have provided children with many hours of enjoyment. Other kits enable individuals to use colored, patterned or textured fabrics in order to create elements of an overall design. In some of these kits, stuffing may be provided to animate created objects. In addition, certain kits allow for the making of soft sculptures by the use of compressible substances. Other may include pre-cut fabric pieces, stuffing, a backing sheet with a preprinted design, thread and a needle in a similar manner as a paint-by-number kit. Such kits do not, however, enable those who are not artistically talented to sculpt three-dimensional objects. Children, students, and adults often seek to sculpt a three-dimensional object but do not have the knowledge, ability or experience to do so.
In schools, the current approach to sculpting is very rudimentary. There is not a good methodology that allows inexperienced sculptors to successfully learn to develop their skills in the art. Younger children especially need assistance in transferring spatial relationships into forms of art.
It should be understood that the above-described discussion is provided for illustrative purposes only and is not intended to limit the scope or subject matter of the appended claims or those of any related patent application or patent. Thus, none of the appended claims or claims of any related application or patent should be limited by the above discussion or construed to address, include or exclude each or any of the above-cited features or disadvantages merely because of the mention thereof herein.
Accordingly, there exists a need for improved methods and materials useful in sculpturing three-dimensional objects having one or more of the attributes or capabilities described or shown in, or as may be apparent from, the other portions of this patent.